Addicted
by Fallen angel named Alan
Summary: Fluffy fic. RikuxSora, just read it. Shounen ai and kinda pwp. Cuteness shall prevail! There is POCKY!
1. one

I am a junkie. Yes I can admit it; I have a serious addiction but hell who doesn't these days? Don't judge me, I bet you're just as hooked on the stuff as I am. I know whose fault this is too, Sora. I would NEVER have gotten hooked if he hadn't forced some on me.  
  
Riku sighed and rolled over, enjoying another taste of his vice, his guilty pleasure. Peer pressure is a terrible thing, you just can't say no to those cute blue eyes and next thing you know BAM, you're spending all your money to buy more. With a pout he glared down at the empty wrapper. Damn, I'm out again.  
  
With a little growl he wiggled forward to the edge bed and reached under, searching around for the box he kept his stash in. Yes! Found it! Grinning triumphantly he pulled it out and opened it.  
  
...  
  
NOOOOOOOO*breath* OOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Damn. Empty. Is nothing sacred? It's the middle of the night, where can I get some more? Hmm, I wonder if Sora's up? I'll bet he has some I can talk him out of.  
  
Now that he had a plan Riku brightened up and jumped off his bed. Yeah, I can definitely get some from him! Quickly he snatched up his jeans and pulled them on over his silky black boxers with little red hearts. Erm, why did he wear those again? Oh yeah, cause Sora gave them to him. Sigh. After a brief look around and no yellow shirt to be seen Riku decided to go outside his norm and slipped on a nice loose black shirt.  
  
Okay, now that I'm decent. TO SORA'S HOUSE!! Mwahaha. The promise of feeding his addiction was enough to get him going and in no time at all he had reached the cheerful red door. "HEY SORA!!" Riku bellowed and knocked quite forcefully. If the brunette hadn't been awake he sure was now.  
  
Soon the door cracked open and sleepy blue eyes were blinking up at him in confusion. "Uhm, Riku, why are you. *yawn*. here?" For a moment the brunette was quiet then, "Oh no, don't tell me your out again."  
  
"YES! Do you have any? Ple~ase??" Sure Sora was the only one who could really pull off the puppy dog eyes but it was worth a shot, right?  
  
Blinking again a little startled to see Riku giving him the trademark puppy dog eyes Sora stepped back. "Yeah I think I do, come on in." With an almost teary eyed look Riku followed him in smiling gratefully. Suppressing a yawn Sora shuffled back into his bedroom to look around before he came back and handed Riku the bright red box he needed.  
  
"Thank you Sora!!!" Riku clutched the box and leaned over to give his friend a quick kiss on the lips before he rushed off to his house.  
  
Slowly Sora raised a hand to his lips and smiled quietly. Okay, he definitely needed to continue buying Pocky in bulk, he was addicted to Riku's gratitude kisses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lol, yeah, just some random stupid fluff. Cute, no? Well I have had way too much Pocky so this was what showed up. 


	2. two

Okay, I thought that that ficlet showed promise so I rewrote it into an actual story. Lol, enjoy. RikuxSora, shounen ai fluff.  
  
Addicted the second try!  
  
Once again the sun was shining on Destiny Island. Exotic birds sang softly to each other in the trees and serene waves broke gently upon pristine sands. On paupu island with a breeze billowing his luminous silver spikes sat Riku, bored as hell with it all.  
  
The silver-haired youth was staring far out towards the horizon from his seat on the overhanging paupu tree, thinking about what could be beyond it, like he did almost every day. Brooding was almost a base state for him; it was the core of his attitude these days. But why not, there was only one person who could really bring him out of it...  
  
"Hey Riku!"  
  
Speak of the devil. With a slight smile Riku looked up at his friend running across the bridge towards him. Casually he half waved to the brunette and waited patiently for Sora to reach him. Though Sora was the brightest thing in his life he was still a point that required mush thought and consideration on Riku's part.  
  
"Riku, you gotta try this stuff!" Sora's feet barely touched the sand of Riku's island before he was talking a mile a minute about something called "Pocky" and extolling its virtues. For a while Riku left him ramble on indulgently before bringing it to a halt via a hand clamped over his mouth. Not like Sora didn't have any warning, Riku's jump down from the tree and his walk over hadn't been exactly stealthy.  
  
Eyes sparkling happily Sora simply offered a bright red box to his friend now that his speech had been impeded. Riku arched a finely shaped eyebrow and released his friend to seize the box instead.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
With a sigh of exasperation Sora snatched back the box and ripped it open. "Haven't you been listening to me?? It's POCKY!" Mock glaring at Riku he withdrew a thin brown stick and clamped it between his lips.  
  
"Doing drugs now Sora?" Riku walked back to his tree with his friend trailing after him. Both boys sat down in the white sand in the tree's cool shade in uniform agreement.  
  
Sora pouted and bit off the end of his stick before replying. "They're not drugs even though it's really addictive. Well, Selphie told me that they have crack mixed with the chocolate but I think she was kidding. Just try some!" Grinning like a maniac he thrust the open box into his friend's hands.  
  
Riku looked into the box doubtfully. Under Sora's eager gaze he accepted one and gave it a tentative nibble. Behold the power of peer pressure and puppy dog eyes. Remind me, why do I have a crush on this boy? Oh yeah, cause he's cute and sweet and wonderful and perfect and...hey, this Pocky stuff's not bad.  
  
Distracted from his sulking thoughts by the chocolaty taste of the candy Riku finished off the stick and grabbed for another one at the same time as Sora. For a moment as their fingers closed on the same piece it was almost like a cute romantic little fanfic. They were staring at each other daring the other to let go first and Sora shifted a little closer towards his friend. After a moment he withdrew the piece and snapped it in half between his hand and Sora's.  
  
Never taking his eyes off Sora Riku ate his half, watching Sora do the same. A tiny smear of chocolate marred Sora's bottom lip and it was horribly tempting for Riku, he wanted nothing in the world more than to lean over and lick it off. He actually started to lean in before-  
  
"SOORA!! REEEKU!!"  
  
Dammit dammit DAMMIT! Suppressing a half formed growl in his throat Riku pasted on a smile and turned towards the intrusion. Kairi bounced across the bridge and wiggled her way in between them. "Hi guys! I missed ya! Oh Riku, can you scoot over a little and give me some elbow room?" The little princess made it seem like Riku had been the one who barged in and sat practically in her lap, not the other way around.  
  
Smile still pasted on he jumped up like the sand burned him and backed away a few feet. "Oh sorry guys, I just remembered, I promised my parents I'd clean my room. See ya later!" Quickly he pivoted on his heel and high tailed it to the dock and his boat missing Sora's disappointed look.  
  
And just for the record, DAMMIT!!  
  
It was late, really late. If little neon green numbers of a digital clock could be believed it was after midnight, closer to one in the morning if you were being picky. Riku hadn't slept a wink. And before you asked no, it wasn't because he was thinking of Sora. Well anyway that wasn't the only reason...  
  
The truth was....Pocky. He wanted, no, he Needed, another stick. Sora hadn't been kidding when he had said it was addictive, as a matter of fact Selphie's theory was getting more and more plausible by the pass of every craving filled minute.  
  
I NEED POCKY! Riku was curled on his bed in silky black boxers, the ones Sora had given him for his birthday as a gag. He kinda liked them, the bright red hearts grow on you after awhile...  
  
Wait, where was he? Oh yeah, the intolerable Pocky cravings and some naughty thoughts involving Sora and chocolate that were keeping him awake. Err, just forget that last part. discreet cough  
  
"What can I doo??" Riku indulged in the fact that no one was home to whine and complain where no one could hear him so his reputation would not be ruined. "I want Pocky and I want Sora and I don't know which I want more right now! ARRGGHH!!!"  
  
For a few minutes he lapped back into silence after his outburst and snuggled into the creamy blue comforter to think. "DAMMIT I am going to get what I want!" He means the Pocky, sadly he's not gonna go jump Sora  
  
Quickly he got dressed in his slightly rumpled clothes and vaulted out the window of his room. His bare feet made no noise cushioned by the sand below and after regaining his balance he set off at a ground-eating lope towards his friend's house. Since it was a small island it wasn't long before he standing in front of Sora's cheerful red door and hesitating.  
  
What had he been thinking? Sora was probably sleeping and he had just come over here anyway. Riku no baka! Well since he had come this far he might as well knock. Tentatively he tapped the door, too soft for anyone to hear but the door was thrown open anyway. A very tired and rumbled Sora wrapped up in pajamas stood in the doorway looking at him with surprise.  
  
"Riku? What're you doing here?"  
  
What was he doing here? Riku sort of forgot his objective at the mere sight of Sora in bunny patterned pajama bottoms and an unbuttoned cotton over shirt. Some little part of his mind slapped him silly and yelled, "the Pocky you fool!!"  
  
"Um, Pocky? I can't sleep and I wanted to know if you had anymore." Wow that was unusually eloquent for this time of night.  
  
"C'mon in." Sora stepped out of the doorway, retreating back into his living room. "Sit down and I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Like the good little boy he was Riku plopped down on the couch, taking up way more space than possible by the laws of nature and physics. A few minutes passed before Sora returned looking thoughtful and holding the desired red box.  
  
"This is my last one, Kairi ate all the others. I don't want to just give it up." Sora bit his bottom lip and looked even more thoughtful. "How about this, I challenge you and the winner gets the Pocky?"  
  
Riku nodded, willing to agree to anything if it meant he had a chance to get Pocky. Besides, he always beat Sora. "What's the challenge, a sword fight?"  
  
"No." Sora smiled and ripped open the box, pulling out a single stick before setting the rest down. Riku's eyes were glued to the chocolate covered stick in Sora's hand as the brunette approached the couch and sat down very much in Riku's personal space. "Here." Aqua eyes blinked in surprise at the Pocky being shoved into his face and instinctively he bit the end of it.  
  
As soon as Riku had a hold of it Sora took the other end into his mouth. A small noise of a puzzlement bubbled out Riku's throat and he almost dropped his side of the Pocky. "First one to look away loses." Sora growled around his grip on the sweet and glared challengingly down the thin stick.  
  
As Sora's meaning hit him Riku bristled and glared back, shifting so he was more on eyelevel with the brunette. "I'm not going to lose."  
  
Several minutes ticked away with neither looking away from the other. The chocolate of the Pocky had started to melt, making Riku's lips sticky in a way the rubbed him raw. He wanted to end it now and a plan quickly formed in his mind.  
  
Riku stiffened and waited for Sora to shift, even a little bit. Another minute passed before the brunette turned ever so slightly, giving Riku his que to snap the Pocky stick and dart forward, eyes never leaving Sora's as he brought their lips together. With a gasp Sora closed his eyes and leaned into it.  
  
After a half minute of chaste chocolate flavored kiss Riku pulled away feeling giddy. "I win!"  
  
"Shut up." Sora grabbed the front of his shirt and initiated another kiss.  
  
I could get addicted to this...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Those little comments fro first person mode are Riku's thought just fyi. So what do ya think? It's certainly longer than the first chapter and I kinda like how it turned out. YAY for my second Kingdom hearts fic!! Reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling and encourage me to write more so please, help a guy out?


End file.
